There for You
by rainismysunshine
Summary: He thought she knew what she was doing with her life...but did she? AxI Oneshot


**A/N: Hokay...so this story is rated R for mild sexual moments, the word fuck, and lots of drugs... It was definitely inspired by my bitchin' field trip today...yupyup...Enjoy!**

Alucard looked once again at the large clock above the grand front doors of the Hellsing manor, noticing that more time had passed than he had originally believed. It was already thirty minutes past midnight, and his master was still gone. Alucard was starting to get worried. The whole situation in itself seemed too out of place to be natural, as he had never seen his master act as she had earlier that day. By the time Alucard woke up that evening, Integra was walking out the door claiming she had private matters to attend to and would return as soon as possible. That was, more or less, seven hours ago, and, being currently the only being in the house, Alucard felt as if it was his duty to look out for her. The saddest thing was he didn't even know where to find her, much less what to do to help her out. The vampire got his answer soon enough.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the large ornate door. Alucard, sensing his master, immediately threw the heavy door open to reveal something that nearly caused him to pass out. It was Integra…it had to be. He could smell her blood… but at the same time, this person wasn't Integra. At all. Her long, platinum blond hair was neatly put into a single braid that hung most of the way down her back and her glasses were gone. On top of all that, she was wearing tight-fitting blue jeans with crimson heels and a low-cut skin-tight black tank top. Her eyes had mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were painted rouge. She even had blush on, for God's sake. And as Alucard looked her up and down at least five times, he felt his mouth fall open in utter shock. She closed the door for him and started in his direction. Her steps were crooked and unbalanced, and a giggle periodically escaped her lips. By the time she got to Alucard's shocked form, she nearly fell onto him, nuzzling into his chest, and if Alucard thought something might be wrong before, he was sure of it now.

As Alucard tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do, Integra had managed to snake her arms around the lithe vampire. Before he could do anything about it, she had captured his lips in a luscious, ravenous, fervent kiss. Of course, Alucard began to return her kiss by habit…until he felt her tongue exploring his mouth and pushed her away. She looked up at him with a distinct pout on her face.

"What? You don't like me?" she asked in a whiny, yet highly seductive tone.

"No…No…you're not going to do this. You're NOT going to tempt me into doing something I'll regret later. I don't know what happened, but you're obviously not yourself right now…"

She pouted again, all the while moving slowly towards him.

"Aw Alucard…Can't a girl have a little," she began easing her shirt up with each word, "fun?"

And Alucard swore to every single entity that if he had a heart at that moment, it would have been beating faster than the speed of sound, but he knew what he had to do. He had to protect her…even at his own expense, so before she could get the tiny tank top any higher, he walked over and pulled it back down.

"Keep your clothes ON, Integra! My God, I never thought I'd have to say something like that…"

She glared at him after that, as if she were a child and he had burst her birthday balloon. It didn't last long, though, for only seconds later she collapsed. Alucard caught her right before she hit the floor, and, of course, picked her up and phased to her room to try and figure out what he needed to do to help her.

The moment the two reached Integra's room, the blond dashed to her bathroom and began to heave. Alucard rushed beside her and held her shaking form, letting her collapse against him as the tears started emerging from her bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, Alucard had a really good idea of what had happened, and he was actually quite angry, but he couldn't yell at her now. Not while the sobs wracked her beautiful body. Alucard pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her very gently until she finally started to calm down. He looked down into her bottomless sapphire eyes as concern took form on his face.

"Why, Integra? Why…why did you do it?"

She sniffled a bit before responding.

"They told me it would make the hard things go away… and that they could make me beautiful. They told me that it would put the courage in me to seduce you, and that you would find me irresistible. But they told me lies, and now look at all I've done to fuck up again."

Alucard softly kissed her forehead.

"You didn't need to do those things, Integra. You're perfect the way you are. I love you the way you are…"

The tired blond snuggled closer to him.

"I feel like I'm going to die…" she mumbled against his chest as he slowly ran his fingers through her now loose hair.

"Well…" he started, almost scared to ask, "What all did you have?"

She sighed, "Vodka, Ecstasy, Meth, Speed…and I don't remember anything after that…"

Her voice was really weak, and from what Alucard could gather, she had a pretty nasty fever. A heart wrenching pain echoed throughout his body and, even though he tried as hard as he could to hold it all back, thick bloody tears began to fall from his eyes. And then he was sobbing, just like she had been. He couldn't help it! Though he wouldn't say it, he knew that there was a high chance that his beautiful master would be lifeless by the time the sun rose. She had taken too much, and there was no way he could get it out of her body now. There was only one thing he could do: wait it out and see if she could make it.

Alucard held her protectively against him as they both lay still in Integra's warm bed.

"Alucard?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I don't wake up tomorrow?"

"Then I will make sure that I don't either."

She coughed loudly and fell silent for a while.

"Alucard?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Never."

"Are you angry?"

"Just sad…"

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I know…"

"I love you..."

"And I, you…" he heard her yawn and decided to add, "But let's try to get some sleep…"

The next evening, Walter walked into an oddly silent house. Confused and curious, he made his way to Integra's office and knocked on the door. When he opened it, it was empty. The only other place she could really be was her room, so that's where he headed. He knocked once again, but a different sight greeted him as he opened this door. From a distance, it just looked as if Alucard was holding Integra while both of them slept, but as Walter came closer, a gasp escaped his lips. Integra lay lifeless, no breath passing her lips, which were a light shade of blue. And then there was Alucard, eyes closed with Integra's saber protruding from his chest…where his heart should have been, to be exact. Neither moved, nor would they ever do so again.

**A/N: Yes, it was slightly pathetic. No, did not mean for it to get so sad. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
